


The Jedi Slave

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: The Corruption of a Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Nute Gunray, Possessive Behavior, Qui-Gon Lives, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn loses his virginity to Darth Maul after he's sold as an arena slave. He doesn't expect much to come out of it, but it might be something more





	

Slaves didn't get to wear clothes if they were supposed to be "entertaining" a guest. Qui-Gon had seen it happen to enough of the arena Twi'leks to know what that meant. Violent penetration. Often. By more than one partner. The very idea of it frightened Qui-Gon. And being...prepared...was humiliating. His most private parts were examined and handled by someone other than himself. Yes, he had touched himself there a few times in private, in the shower, but never had anyone else finger his asshole open and smear a clear liquid on him. It was cold, too. He sat a little on the ledge, rather awkward. They had done things to ensure that he stayed wet and open. From the way one of the Twi'leks had been talking, the Zabrak he was supposed to...service, was massive.

Zabraks were supposed to be rough, anyways. And they knotted. Qui-Gon had read enough racy novels as a teenager to know that Zabraks knotted for ten to thirty minutes. The hero always started moaning and begging the Zabrak to let them come. Qui-Gon just thought it couldn't feel very good to have something the size of a large fist shoved up his ass. And that would be the reason why the Twi'leks had opened him up so thoroughly. Even Naila had told him not to anger this one, as he was supposed to be more vicious than the other fighters. The last thing Qui-Gon wanted to do was wind up shoved into the floor. Even if he managed to escape, who could he talk to? Jedi mind healers didn't know how to handle something like this!

"What are you doing?"

Qui-Gon looked up. His heart almost stopped as he looked at the same Zabrak who had almost killed him on Tattooine. The same broad, muscular body. Blood red skin shot through with black tattoos. Golden eyes shot through with red. Jagged horns the size of daggers. And his claws...Qui-Gon whined and swallowed. The Zabrak moved like liquid grace and pulled the blanket off his hips. Golden eyes widened and the hand dipped lower to grasp Qui-Gon's cock. The lips twisted in a dark smile before he started stroking down it. Qui-Gon groaned, almost against his will. He arched his back a little, just a little.

"Get up." The Zabrak hauled Qui-Gon up. His legs stumbled a little. "I want to see you." Hungry eyes trailed over his body. The Zabrak smiled a little and nuzzled his neck. "You're so beautiful..." The Zabrak trailed his hands over Qui-Gon's body before finally placing a hand on his ass. Qui-Gon grimaced. Golden eyes met his. "You're a virgin, aren't you? I'm halfway surprised you don't have a dripping pussy, with how cowardly you are." He started moving Qui-Gon against the wall. The Jedi tossed his head over his shoulder. Blue green eyes met golden. The Zabrak just smiled and dropped his trousers just enough to expose the biggest cock Qui-Gon had ever seen. And he had sucked enough arena guards off to know what a big cock was. The Zabrak lined up with him. "I'll be gentle. Just for you."

"I'm supposed to be grateful?" Qui-Gon hissed. He gritted his teeth as the blunt head nudged his entrance. The Zabrak just smiled and braced himself against the wall. He nudged Qui-Gon's legs apart, just so he could get lined up a little better. "Just get it over with! Do whatever Sith do to captured prisoners!" In hindsight, that wasn't the best thing to say. He'd heard enough lurid tales of rape and torture. The Zabrak, though, just chuckled a little. Instead, he pushed a single finger up, into the prepared hole. He smiled a little and started moving it around. Qui-Gon yelped whenever he found a spot that made him see stars. The Zabrak smiled again added another finger. Qui-Gon clenched around them and tried to expel the intrusions, but the Zabrak just started opening him. Again.

"You're wet for me," the Zabrak murmured. "You didn't need all of this, did you? You smell Yavinese..." He removed the fingers and placed the dripping digits under Qui-Gon's nose. "Lick it off. _Now_." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and obeyed. His nose wrinkled at the taste. But while he was concentrating on that, the Zabrak entered him with a single trust. Qui-Gon yelped. He froze up, the feeling of... _full_ just scaring him. The Zabrak laughed softly and bent his head down. He pushed the man a little more into the wall and fastened his mouth over Qui-Gon's neck. "You're so tight for me. I like it." He moved a little, making Qui-Gon gasp. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, only that he wanted the Zabrak to rub over his spot.

The Zabrak knew that and picked up the pace. Qui-Gon couldn't help himself. He dropped his hand down to his cock and started jerking himself off. The Zabrak snarled a little and left him no pattern. Qui-Gon was barely aware of his own voice, begging for the Zabrak to both go harder and deeper and to stop. To slow down. The Zabrak answered him with a snarl. He dragged one clawed hand over his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the junction of shoulders and neck. Qui-Gon tried to yell his pain, but the Zabrak hit a spot that made him see stars. His brain gave him the information that Zabraks ran several degrees hotter than humans. He could feel the cock, a bran of fire in his body, dragging through his body and penetrating him again.

Qui-Gon came quickly. He screamed and sagged back, but the Zabrak wasn't done. He kept thrusting, going as hard and as deep as he wanted too. Qui-Gon felt his mouth drop open. He was growing bigger, too, if that was even possible. The Zabrak growled and surged up before coming inside him. And that was when the knot burst. For real. Qui-Gon yelped and tried to wiggle away, but the Zabrak caught him with a clawed hand to the hip. It didn't help that Qui-Gon could feel the pulses of hot semen pumped into his body. He shivered, just now aware of the chilly air. The Zabrak reached around and thumbed over one nipple. Qui-Gon bit back the groan. He wasn't supposed to like this. If he did, he didn't deserve to be a Jedi.

The Zabrak laughed softly. "You like my knot, Jedi?" The hand on his hip clutched a little deeper. Qui-Gon nodded. It really did rub against his pleasure spot with every move the Zabrak made. "I know your name, little Jedi. But you don't know mine. My name is Maul."

"Most people do the introducing before they do the sex," Qui-Gon managed. The knot had lodged itself in his ass. It didn't want to move and sent bliss through his body. He actually liked this. Maul laughed softly and pressed himself in a little deeper. "Your...cock...is big." And so was his knot. Qui-Gon wasn't going to admit that he liked the knot.

Maul laughed softly. "Your name is Qui-Gon and you are mine."

Qui-Gon was too tired and blissed out to argue with him.


End file.
